


Cuave Syndrome

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: When the gang visits the nest-building Holmes', they are surprised by what they find.





	Cuave Syndrome

„I still can’t believe this is happening.“

“I know! Who knew he’d ever realize what he has in Molly? And to marry her? And have a child?!”

“I told you guys two years ago.”

Greg and John rolled their eyes behind Mary’s back. It was so annoying when she was rubbing in how much smarter she was than the both of them.

“I saw that”, she commented dryly as she pressed the door bell.

Once again John and Greg exchanged looks but thought it was best to not say anything at all.

“It’s about time we get to see them. All those weeks of nesting…I really missed them.”

Baby Watson, at the moment being carried by her father in the baby carrier, let out a happy squeal which made Mary turn around.

She smiled and rubbed her little girl’s cheek.

“Yes, you missed your uncle Sherly as well, didn’t you?”

Before the baby could answer with another heart-warming sound, the door was opened and one very pregnant Molly Holmes opened the door.

“Hello, everyone!”

Greetings and kisses and comments on her massive belly were exchanged as she let her guests into the house.  She actually had to walk back a few steps so the boys and girls did have enough space to pass her by.

“Hello, baby!” Molly greeted happily and tickled Baby Watson while Mary was helping her husband out of his coat.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that in front of my wife”, John joked and received a kiss on the cheek from one woman and a head slap from the other.

“I hope you’re hungry. We have a ton of food waiting for you.”

Molly smiled and rubbed her belly, leading the way and climbing the stairs rather energetic for her state. When they reached the top of the first flight though, she halted, causing the group of three to almost bump into each other.

“Oh, by the way. Please don’t make any comments. Just ignore him. I’ve spent the last two days cheering him up and prepping him to be a good boy today, so please just…don’t say anything. Okay?”

“About what?” John asked, voicing the confusion of the others.

Molly bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile.

“You’ll see”, was her mysterious reply before she continued to climb the stairs.

They reached the top and Molly entered the door leading to the kitchen while the guests entered the living room.

Sherlock was waiting by the window and turned around when he heard them.

John stopped dead. Mary and Greg did bump into him this time.

Three pairs of eyes roamed over the consulting detective. All of them fixed on Sherlock’s middle.

A snort of laughter was hastily turned into a cough by the DI. The elbow digging in his side came anyway.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed.

Luckily, Baby Watson saved the day by cooing and squealing and reaching out for her god-father.

A smile crossed Sherlock’s lips, then he walked over to his guests (all of them trying very hard not stare at the belly bulging under his blue t-shirt) and without a word freed his god-daughter and took her in his arms, pecking her cheek and carrying her into the kitchen.

Left alone for a second the trio exchanged glances.

“Well”, Greg grinned.

“Yeah”, John replied with a grin.

“Stop it, you two”, Mary hissed and joined their hosts in the kitchen.   
“I brought a bottle of wine. It’s the one you like, Sherlock.”

“God, don’t talk about wine”, came a hiss and Mary’s eyes widened when Sherlock actually paled and pressed a fist to his mouth.

As Molly passed him by behind his back she threw Mary a glance that said it all.

“I can’t even smell it at the moment. If you insist on drinking it, do so in the living room and open a window for heaven’s sake.”  
“Sherlock”, came a cheerful warning from Molly as she put the pots on the table and invited her guests to sit down.

“Gosh, Molly. Who’s supposed to eat all this?” Greg said as he sat down.

Molly only smiled.

  
Conversation started cheerfully, there was a lot of catching up to do. Sherlock and Molly had locked themselves away in their flat for almost a month. Now the three of them finally understood why. As dinner progressed, the guests’ eyes landed on the consulting detective. In the end they were all staring at him. None of them had seen Sherlock Holmes eat much in the time they had known him. He was a snacker, hardly had patience for an entire meal.

Apparently, this had changed.

Sherlock was stuffing his face with everything within his reach.

The silence around him made him look up in the end.

“What?” he snapped after he swallowed down the load of mashed potatoes he had shoved into his mouth.

They blinked at him.   
“Nothing”, Mary said, shaking the rest of the group out of their frozen state, “it’s just lovely to see you finally have developed such a healthy appetite.”

She smiled at him and after he stared at her for another second, he grunted a ‘hm’ and kept eating.

Molly mouthed a thank you at her friend and glared at the boys who then kept their eyes on their plates for the rest of the dinner.

 

Surprisingly, they managed to eat it all (most of it by Sherlock) and when they leaned back, their bellies full, Sherlock let out a groan.

“My back is killing me. I’ll walk around for a bit.”

Greg snorted again, and again he had to mask it as a cough, slapping his chest.

“Pea got stuck in the wrong tube”, he explained with a gallant smile when Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him.

As soon as Sherlock left the kitchen, all eyes were on Molly.

She tried to hide the grin, her cheeks glowing.

“Cuave-Syndrome?”

“Yup. We tested it. 53 times, actually. Sherlock couldn’t believe it.”

Molly giggled.

“This is so interesting. There is not much data for this hormonal phenomenon”, John said.  
“I know. We’re both keeping journals and compare notes by the end of the day.”

Molly glanced at her husband.

“Please don’t tell him I told you, but he has far more symptoms than I have.”

They shared a giggle at this.

“This is incredible.”

“Incredible?! It’s terrifying”, Greg jumped in. “I had no idea there was such a thing. One more reason to be happy that my ex-wife never got pregnant.”

The ladies smiled understandingly while John rose from his seat.

“Interesting. Very interesting.”

“John, please don’t give him a hard time. It’s difficult enough as it is”, Molly pleaded.

Oh, the temptation on the doctor’s face was all too visible. Finally, a weak point John could tease him about. So many jokes at his expense ran through his head. Now he could get back at his old friend.

“John, please.”

He sighed. The big brown eyes of the lovely Mrs Holmes were too pleading to be ignored.

“Save it for when the baby is born, okay?”

“Fine. But I’m making a list.”

“Can I help?” Greg asked with a grin.

“Men and their fragile egos”, came Mary’s dry comment.

Molly nodded a ‘tell me about it’.

~oOo~

 Later that same evening, after all the guest had left (without making any comment on Sherlock’s state, which Molly was very grateful for) and Sherlock and Molly were lying on the couch, his feet on her lap and her fingers massaging them, Mr Holmes let out a long sigh. As always he melted as soon as his wife had her hands on his swollen feet.

“See, I told you it would be lovely.”

Sherlock snorted.

“They all made fun of me.”

“No one did.”

He only gave her a look. Molly couldn’t help but giggle.

“At least they didn’t say anything to your face.”

“They looked. It was just as bad.”

“Well, maybe if you would have allowed me to tell them before they arrived they would have dealt better with it.”

“If they had known, John would have brought a list of insults. He’s just waiting for an opportunity like this.”

Molly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Anyway, you were wonderful tonight. Thank you for letting me invite them over.”

Sherlock glanced at her, then he let his head fall onto the backrest of the couch. He was watching her while she massaged him.

“Are you happy, Molly?”

She looked up and her fingers stopped.

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”  
Instead of answering he looked at her. When he reached out for her, she placed her hand in his.

“I’m making this so hard on you. I locked you up in here with me, I whine and complain all the time…not to mention I’m fat now.”

Molly burst into a giggle, his sulking voice absolutely adorable. When she saw his hurt face she pulled at him until he was snuggled up against her on the couch.

As usual he melted against her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her belly, shielding it from harm.

“I loved having you all to myself for a while”, Molly confessed, her fingers playing with his.

“And to be honest I love that you have this syndrome. I feel so connected to you right now. It’s wonderful…sorry, that sounded wrong.”

Sherlock nuzzled her neck, his mouth placing soft kisses on her sensitive skin.

“I understand.”

Her eyelids fluttered shut when his rich voice reverberated through her body.

“I feel connected to you, too, Molly. A bit too connected for my taste, but I’ll endure it graceful-, well, I’ll endure it.”

She smiled.

“Not that you have much of a choice…Although”, she said excitedly, “you could move out. I wonder if the symptoms fade if you’re physically away from me. Wouldn’t that be interesting to find out?”

Her voice died in her throat when she turned her head to look at him. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

“You want me to move out?!” he croaked, his bottom lip quivering.

He looked so hurt that Molly was about to panic. She tried to turn in his arms, which was an impossible task with her big baby belly.

“Oh my God, of course not! I just thought…as an experiment…to make you feel better…”

Lord in heaven, she felt like a stranded whale! She couldn’t turn around, no matter how hard she tried.

“I don’t want to feel better! I want to be with my wife and my unborn child!”

Molly pressed her hand on her ear. Sherlock was practically screaming now.

“All right! Sorry I mentioned it! I won’t bring it up again.”

“You better not.”

He glared at her for a second, then he snuggled up to her again, arms and legs locking her in a tight embrace.

With a sigh Molly relaxed, knowing that fighting her hormonal husband was of no use. So they lay there cuddling, both of them listening to the heartbeat of the other. Sherlock chuckled when their baby started kicking and Molly smiled with her eyes closed while he pushed against her belly to cause another kick.

“Don’t annoy her”, Molly commented after ten minutes.

“I’m not annoying her. We’re playing.”

“She wants to sleep.”

“You want to sleep.”  
“Indeed I do. And I can’t with you two boxing my belly.”

Little baby Holmes kicked her father’s hand once more. A glare from his wife prevented Sherlock to push back.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed?” Sherlock asked after a minute.

“No. I’m good here. But you can go to bed if you want-“

“No!”

Sherlock buried his head in her neck.

She grinned. She shouldn’t love that he was so clingy, but she really did. After all they’d been through, after all the heartache this man had caused her, she bloody well enjoyed it.

 

A few minutes of silence passed, then she felt his mouth wandering up and down her neck, lingering against her ear and gently closing around her earlobe. Molly let out a pleased hum and bent her head to grant him better access. Unfortunately, he stopped after a minute.

“God, I’m so fat. I can’t even…you know.”

She giggled.

“You’re not fat, Sherlock. Your man-pregnant.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.”

With a laugh she fought herself up and off the couch. Taking a deep breath – getting off the couch was like a workout these days - she turned around and held out her hand.

He looked at it.

“What?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him off the couch.

“We’re going to bed. Let’s see if we can get your testosterone level up.”

“And how do you- oh. Oh! Oh, yes!”

Suddenly she didn’t have to drag him along. His arms were around her and he was practically pushing her through the narrow hallway. Molly giggled and laughed and met his lips when he bent his head to kiss her.

“I should get the syringe to take my blood, see if the level really rises.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me!”


End file.
